This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved locking device employed to secure the covers on housings of various types, normally used to enclose the terminals of cables, connector blocks, protector devices and the like. While not limited to such usage, the invention has particular application in the effecting of a relatively tamper-proof closure for covers which are normally secured by a padlock or similar locking device.
While many housings are designed for use in conjunction with a padlock, the use of such padlock has accompanying inconveniences, such as the necessity of providing service people with keys to open the padlock which are subject to being lost, and possess the added disadvantage that individual keys may be used to open a relatively limited number of such padlocks. Further, padlocks employing spring-pressed tumblers are relatively expensive, and where exposed to the elements, often become inoperative due to internal rusting and the like.